


To Save Someone Else

by WolfKomoki



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Ethan turns the Origami box into the police. Norman and Blake end up going through the trials instead.





	To Save Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If We Were There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032963) by [Yozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora). 



> Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream.

          It was early the next morning when Ethan walked into the police station, carrying a shoe box. Nobody paid him any mind, after all, it was just a shoe box. That is, until he walked up to the front desk.

          “May I help you?” The person behind the desk asks.

          “I’d like to speak to Norman Jayden please? It’s urgent.” Ethan pleads.

“Agent Jayden and his partner are out on a case right now, but you’re welcome to speak to our other officers if you’d like.” The person informs.

          “No, that’s okay. Could you just give this to him?” Ethan pleads, setting the shoe box down.

          “Sure, I guess.” The person mutters. What was so important about a shoe box, he’ll never know. It was about an hour later when Norman walks into his office to find a shoe box waiting for him. What the hell? Curious, he slowly opens the box to find origami figures inside. What he wasn’t expecting was to find a gun, and a cell phone. What the hell? Frowning, he puts the gun with his other one. Well, they are useful in the field. Slowly, he puts the SIM card in the phone, and that’s when his eyes widened. _How far are you prepared to go to save your son?_

The message explained that each origami figure was a trial. Completing each trial would reveal an address.

          Norman covered his ears when a loud static sound appeared on the phone. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Shaun in some sort of well.

          “Dad? Where are you? Dad?” He calls out in the video. The video shuts off after that, and Norman’s eyes widened. Well, there was no doubt that this was a message from the killer alright. The only question is, what the hell was Norman walking into here? He’s determined to do these trials, as they may be the only way to save Shaun, still it would be nice to know what he was walking into here.

          “What you got there?” Blake’s voice asks. Norman jumps. When the hell had he walked in?

          “A message from the killer.” Norman answers.

          “For real? What makes you say… oh.” Blake mutters upon seeing the origami figures.

          “So, how does this work?” He asks.

          “We open each figure in the order that they’re numbered. Each figure is a trial, which if we succeed at the trial, it’ll reveal part of an address.” Norman answers.

          “Trials? What kind of sick game _is_ this?” Blake shouts.

          “Exactly that, a sick game, but Blake, this is our only lead to find Shaun. If we don’t do this, he’s going to die.” Norman sighs.

          “Well… fuck! I’m not letting you do this alone!” Blake protests.

          “You do realize that these may be potentially dangerous?” Norman adds.

          “Like I’d let your pansy ass go into this alone.” Blake chuckles. Slowly, Norman unfolds the Bear. Apparently, they had to find some old car in some old garage.

          “Well, let’s go.” Norman demands, and that’s when they take a taxi to that garage. After the taxi drops them off, they walk inside, Norman carries the card as he walks inside. Norman frowns when he walks over to the guy working on a van. Blake joins him, and that’s when he grows impatient.

          “Excuse me?” Norman calls, trying to get the guy’s attention. The guy doesn’t respond.

          “Hey, dumbass! We haven’t got all day!” Blake growls. Finally, the guy gets out from under the van.

          “Oh. My apologies, I didn’t see you there. What can I do you for?” He asks. Norman and Blake had decided to go undercover for this, just in case.

          “We’d like to get our car.” Norman speaks, his thick Boston accent coming out as he hands him the card.

          “Just a moment while I get the keys.” The guy states as he goes behind the counter.

          “Gotta say, you two are very patient fellows. The car’s been there for two years. We took care of it like you said chief.” The guy smiles as he hands Norman the keys. Norman blinks. The car had been there for two years? What the hell? Whatever, they had work to do. After walking around and clicking to find the car, Norman finally finds the car, and that’s when he gets in the passenger seat. If this turns out to be dangerous, he can’t be having withdrawal symptoms behind the wheel. Shrugging, Blake gets into the driver’s seat and they buckle in. Norman finds a gps in the car, and that’s when he hooks it up. Blake follows the gps’s instructions, and Norman just relaxes in the car. That all changed when they got to the location, however.

          “You have reached your destination. Are you ready to show your courage to save your son?” The voice speaks.

          “Listen carefully. Take the highway and drive against the traffic for five miles. If you haven’t reached your destination within five minutes, you will have failed.” The voice instructs. Blake’s eyes widened.

          “Say… _what_?!” He shouts.

          “We can’t back out now! Come on!” Norman pleads, and Blake sighs. Damn it, why does Jayden have to be right?

          “Alright, alright, just… fuck!” He swears, and that’s when he starts the trial. To Norman’s surprise, Blake was actually pretty good at this. When they reach their destination, the car flips over, and crashes. When Norman wakes up, the first thing he smells is smoke. Next, he hears the gps droning on, and on about the glove compartment. Norman’s eyes widened when he sees that Blake was unconscious, and bleeding.

          “Holy _fuck_ Carter! Wake up!” He shrieks, and that’s when he sees the fire.

          “Holy fucking shit!” He shouts, and that’s when he uses his gun to shoot out the window. After that, he unbuckles himself, and that’s when he crawls over to Blake’s side of the car, unbuckling him. Norman reaches into the glove compartment for the next SIM card, and that’s when he drags Blake away from the car, coughing out his lungs from the smoke.

          “Blake? Blake?” Norman frantically calls, and that’s when he realizes something: his head was bleeding, badly. _Fuck._

          “Damn it Blake! What am I going to do with you? Fuck!” He swears, and that’s when he sighs and calls for an ambulance. Well, he’s just going to have to do the next trial by himself. There’s no way that Blake will be in any condition for whatever that psycho has planned for them next.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
